


Kisses

by viridforest



Series: Rooster Teeth Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short thing about raywood kisses uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple, very short thing I wrote up for me and a friend because we are both raywood trash and you should put us in the dumpster where we belong.

Ray and Ryan loved each other but one thing they especially loved was their kisses. No matter where it happened it was always amazing and loving, and it happened just about anywhere. From the couch when they were watching things, or when Ray decided to just rest his eyes and lay down out there, eventually falling asleep so Ryan would come out and remove his glasses, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. The couch was probably where most of the smooches went down besides the bedroom.

Speaking of the bedroom, many kisses happened in there. Sometimes before they made love or when they curled up together at night, just lazily kissing in each other’s arms till they fell asleep. There was also, of course, an abundance of morning kisses, morning breath included. They also shared them in the kitchen when Ryan is cooking for them because no one can live off a diet solely made of pizza and Chinese food no matter what Ray says.

Kisses at work were also a thing, though perhaps not as often thanks to the playful teasing of their coworkers, which often made Ray blush, something that just made Ryan want to kiss him more. No kisses happened in a moving vehicle unless it was just a kiss on a cheek, Ryan the main recipient except when Ryan was teaching Ray to drive, the benefit of that could be argued after it often ended with them driving home to have sex though.

They kissed everywhere and anywhere. It was always amazing and something they would never get tired of. Even when they had to deal with the sometimes constant teasing from friends or the gross morning breath to that one time they knocked each others glasses off, kisses were most definitely a favorite activity of the pair.


End file.
